


Something in the Playbill

by strkllrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, I haven't written anything since 2014, Reylo - Freeform, Soft af, the fbi gc, the shortest one shot you will ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkllrs/pseuds/strkllrs
Summary: Ben goes to see his long-term girlfriend Rey's one woman play on Broadway.





	Something in the Playbill

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written ANYTHING fandomy since 2014 so this is short and bad but i think it's cute. thanks fbi gc i love you all x

Ben had been looking forward to seeing his girlfriend Rey’s play for weeks now. Rey had written, directed and was currently starring in the one-woman play which had transferred to a small Broadway theatre. Rey hadn’t wanted Ben to see it until she thought she’d got it absolutely perfect, and that ended up being the very final performance. 

Ben shuffled his way into the theatre amongst the excited crowd. He got his playbill and wandered down to his seat in the middle of the fifth row. Ben noted just how small the seats were and how little leg room there was, silently thanking Rey for only making the play an hour, Ben wasn’t sure how long his legs would last if they were folded up for longer than that. 

The house lights of the theatre lowered slightly and the excited hum of the audience slowly got quieter. Just then, the curtains on stage parted slightly and ecstatic looking Rey stepped out from between them. She put her hand on her forehead to block out the bright stage lights and appeared to be looking for someone in the crowd. Ben soon realised, when her eyes locked onto his, that it was him she was looking for. 

“Ben!” Rey called out from the stage and Ben slowly tried to melt into his seat as every audience member turned to stare at him. 

“Have you looked inside your playbill?” Rey asked casually, a cheeky, excited grin covering her face. Ben opened his playbill, and a small brown envelope slipped out onto his lap. 

“Open it then!” Rey said, beaming out at him. Ben slowly opened the small package and poured out the contents into his hand, it was a silver ring. He looked up, confused, only to see Rey down on one knee, centre stage. 

“I know it’s not very conventional of me, but when have we ever been conventional?” Rey said, suddenly nervous. 

“Ben Solo, will you marry me?” Ben gaped up at her, the woman he loved, down on one knee, lit up by the beautiful stage lights. For a while, Ben truly believed that they were the only two people in the room, he could only see her. 

“Yes! Of  course , I will!” Ben replied, a blast of confidence suddenly hitting him as he ran through the sold-out theatre to kiss the woman he loved.


End file.
